miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hands.) ''The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement. ''(A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area. André: (On television along side with Roger Raincomprix.) ''We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. ''(Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Nadja: 'Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them. 'Tom: ''(Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them. ''(Mr. Dupain raises fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.) '' 'Marinette:' But what if Ladybug fails? ''(Marinette looks down in shame.) Tom: '''Then I'd come and save you. ''(Holds piece of bread as a sword) ''Super Baker to the rescue! '''Marinette: ''(She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.) Thanks Super Dad! ''(Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then she places the box in her purse with certainty.) Nathalie: 'Hmm, what's he doing? (''Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien? '''Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. Mr. Agreste is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible! '' '' Plagg: 'You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day? 'Adrien: '''You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else! '''Plagg: ''(Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak... '''Adrien: '''You know what's strange? ''(Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert.) ''The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like the 24 set. That's strange. ''(Adien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.) '' '''Plagg: '(Plagg chimes in.) ''If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend! ''(Adrien continues his way to school.) Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted a video! Marinette: 'But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings... '''Alya: '''She's gonna handle them. ''(She says with assurance.) 'Marinette: '''But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is? '''Alya: '''What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. ''(Alya comes to a realization.) ''I know what this is about. ''(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) ''You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. ''(Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.) '' 'Alix: 'So you really don't remember anything? ''(she says this to Ivan.) 'Juleka:'You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool! 'Kim: ' You were seriously out to crush me, dude! 'Ivan: '''Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself... 'Chloé: Pff! (Chloe scoffs at Ivan.) ''Once a monster, always a monster. ''(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him.) ''Don't let the door hit you on the way out! '''Hawk Moth:' Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious! Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please! Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stone Heart. Chloe: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage ot those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so hight and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her) Alya: You little... Chloe: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster! Adrien: Chloe? Chloe: Adrikins! You came! (All the other girls come and see him) Nathalie: (gets in the car) I'll handle it. Marinette: ...You know, you should tell me a little how you feel. Ivan: I don't know what you're talking about. Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is... Be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her. Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway. Marinette: But... who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers... Ivan: I could... write her a song? Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and... stay positive. Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... they're fading! Ughhhh.... Chloe: Wow... this is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me! Adrien: Thanks, Chloe. (Sees Nino) Uh... Hey! Adrien. Nino: You're friends with chloe now, huh? Adrien: (Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey, what's that all about? Chloe; The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all. Adrien: You think that's really necessary? Chloe: Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master. Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains? Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why? Marinette: Oh! No reason... (puts the Miraculous box in Alya's bag. She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.) Hey! What are you doing? Adrien: Uhhh...I... Chloe and Sabrina laugh) Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny. Adrien: No, I was just trying to take this off! Marinette: Oh really? (Chloe and Sabrina laugh) Marinette: You're friends with Chloe, right? Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (goes to his seat) Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect? Marinette: I knew I have seen him somewhere before... Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste! Alya: He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy? Forget it. Nino: Why didn't you tell him it was Chloe's idea? Adrien: I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend. Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude. Mylene: Oh no, I'm gonna be late... Ahh! Ivan, you scared me. Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylene, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylene runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the paper on the floor) Hawk Moth: Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma flies and infects Ivan) This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return. (Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart... again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across paris start waking up.) Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien? Nino: You say "present". Adrien: Uh... Present! (all the other students laugh) Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe? Chloe: Present! Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan. Stoneheart: (breaks the door) Present!! Mylene?? (Sees Mylene and grabs her) Mylene: Let go of me, Ivan! Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart. Mylene: Why are you doing this? Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever! Chloé: (calling her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.) Mylene; Put us down, Ivan! Alya: Come on, let's follow him! Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide. Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action! Marinette: (sees Alya's bag) You and Ladybug will be both better off without me. Alya: If you say so! Marinette: Wait! Your bag! Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call. Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about! Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) Chloe: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the Mayor. will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry! Cat Noir: And don't forget the superhero! (hits him with his stick, but he grows bigger) Oh no. My bad. Chloe; Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean. Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him! (Cat Noir tries to dodge them) Mylene:'''Ivan! Where are we going? '''Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly. Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick. Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too. (Meanwhile, ALya is going to where stoneheart is, she sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help! Alya: What's she waiting for? (Meanwhile, Marinette see the stone beings. One of them knocks a car that is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir saves her. But she gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Let go, you blockhead! Alya: HEEEELP!! (Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of the bag and puts her earrings on. Tikki appears) Marinette: I think I need Ladybug! Tikki: I knew you'd come around! Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) (Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.) Ladybug; You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. (Ladybug avoids the Stone Beings, and throws Cat Noir's stick to him. She saves him on time) Ladybug: Sorry I was late. Cat Noir: Have I ever told you you turn my world upside down? Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (Sees the stonehearts) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here! Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of him? Ladybug: (using her yoyo as a phone to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one! (Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him) Mayor Bourgeois: I demand my daughter's safe return! Chloe: Daddy!! Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome too! (Throws Chloe away) Chloe: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--''(Ladybug saves her)'' I didn't promise. Ladybug: What? (Chloe hugs her father) Mayor Bourgeois: My little princess... Agent Roger: We're clear to attack! Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse! Agent Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once! Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job... Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, young miss. Okay? Ladybug: ...Okay. (Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.) Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth? Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enought damage to these innocent people! Ladybug: Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victimes would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawk moth dissappear and catches the akuma. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled) Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl. Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too... heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you! Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth. Mylene: Help me! Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (climbs up the tower) Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him. Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is. Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene with. So... Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just they don't know it yet. Cat Noie: Ugh... Not really following you, but... guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out. (Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the tower) Mylene: Help! I'm scared of heights! Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright! Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are? Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this? Cat Noir: (Gets thrown away by a stone being) You sure you know what you're doing? Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (Uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready! (starts pulling his hand and Mylene kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylene grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits hit with his staff. Ladybug grabs it) Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Uses his cataclysm to make his stick rusty. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylene and captures the akuma.) Ladybug: Gotcha! (pulls the parachute out. Then releases the akuma, turned into a butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (turns the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people) Cat Noir: Whoa... Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Ladybug: Yeah... It's beautiful... and amazing... It's...um... Miraculous! Hawk moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I wll win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true! Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm? Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh... Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (gives the paper to Mylene) Mylene; (reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing. Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other. Cat Noir: Like us too. (His Miraculous beeps) Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady. Alya: So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over... I'm way bummed. Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually. ALya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview! Marinette: Ooh... sounds exciting. Alya: Oh, wait! Even better. Fingding out who's really under that mask. Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one. (Meanwhile., in Adrien's car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien) Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school. Adrien: Yes, father. Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again. Adrien: Father, no... Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots. Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father! (goes off the car) Marinette: No, wait. (They take their seat) Chloe: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost! Marinette: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing! Chloe: What is that supposed to mean? Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your cred anymore, Chloe. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloe takes another seat angrily.) Alya: Good job! (Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette doesn't talk to him) Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum. Adrien: But what should I say to her? Nino: Just be yourself. Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. Ive never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me. (He covers Marinette with her parasol. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the parasol, but it closes. Adrien laughs.) Adrien: See you tomorrow. Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I staring? Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! Plagg; First day of school and we already have two lovebirds. Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (gets in the car and goes home) (Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching her). Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master. Master Fu: Those two are made for each other. es:Orígenes, Parte Dos/Transcripciónpl:Kamienne Serce (Początki - część 2)/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts